The Quest For The Donut No Tame'
by CornWoman
Summary: Well,this is fanfic is based from some parts of the movie"Monty Python andThe Holy Grail."


The Inu gang was walking along until they saw something very crazy.They saw a man in the clouds.

Man in the clouds-You all must search for the Donut No Tame'!

Inuyasha -What is a Donut No Tame',and why do we have to search for it!

Man in the clouds-The Donut No Tame' is like the Shikon No Tame',but is a donut,and you have to search for it because I said so,or face the rath of Barney the dinosaur!

Everyone-(went to find the Donut No Tame')

Man in the clouds-I am very convincing...

Inu gang

Inuyasha-Okay..where do we go?

Miroku-Mmmmmmm...I think we go...to where that lightning is striking...

Everyone -TALY HO...

Some where

An angry mob-Tis a demon!Burn the demon!

Sesshomaru-How do you know it is a demon?

Angry Mob-It looks like one!

Some guy-It turned me into a demon

Sesshomaru-You are no demon...

Some guy-I got better...

Person who the angry mob thinks a demon-They dressed me like this!

Sesshomaru-Did you dress her like this?

Angry mob-no,no,no...yes,yes,yes...

Sesshomaru-Settle down.There are some ways of telling if it is a demon...Okay...What burns like demons...

Angry mob-More demons!

Sesshomaru-Wood!Wood burns like demons!Okay!Why do they burn?

Angry mob-...Cause thy're made out of wood...

Seshomaru-Correct!And what does wood do?

Angry mob-You can make a bridge out of it!

Sesshomaru-But can't you make one out of stone...

Angry mob-It floats!

Seshomaru-yes...What also can float?

Angry mob-Bread,an apple,a really small pebble!

Kagome-(appears out of no where)A duck!

Seshomaru-Correct! Now what do we do?

Angry mob-If she weighs the same pounds of a duck,she is a demon!

Sesshomaru-yes! we shall use the scale!

Angry mob-(puts the girl on the scale)

Girl who the angry mob thinks is a demon weighs exactly like a duck-OH CRUd

Angy mob- BURN THE DEMON!

Inuyasha-Oh kuso!It is my yuro brother!

Sesshomaru-I have no business with you,but on the other hand,i only want to talk with the human girl.

Inuyasha-You mean Kagome?

Kagome-ME!

Sesshomaru-Yes...How did you know i was taking about a duck?

Kagome-Oh...Well back in my time i watched a movie called "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"

Sesshomaru-ohhhh(Whispers to Inuyasha)What is a movie?

Inuyasha-No clue...

Kagome- Sesshomaru, will you join us in our quest in search of the Donut No Tame' ?

Sesshomaru-Why does this Sesshomarun have to?

Miroku-You have to, or face the rath of Barney the Dinosaur!

Sesshomaru-Let's be on our way then!

(These people are the people who joined..)

Sesshomaru-The brave

Koga-Not so brave as Sesshomaru.

And some guy not appearing in this fanfic.

Sango-Hey look!It is a bridge! And there is the Donut No Tame'

Kagome-There is some guy guarding the bridge...and not just anyone, it is Naraku!

Inuyasha-Sesshomaru,you go first...(pushes him to the bridge)

Sesshomaru-fine!(walks to Naraku )Why are you guarding this bridge?

Naraku-I need a part time job,thank you very much!

Sesshomaru-Your welcome!

Naraku-You have to answer these three questions,well what is your name?

Sesshomaru-Sesshomaru...

Naraku-What is you quest?

Sesshomaru-I seek the Donut no Tame' .

Naraku-What is your favorite color?

Sesshomaru-Silver...

Naraku-You may pass.

Sesshomaru-Awesome!(crosses the bridge)

Koga-That is easy!(runs up to Naraku)

Naraku-What is your name?

Koga-(thinks for a moment)Koga!

Naraku-What is your quest?

Koga-I seek the Donut no Tame' .

Naraku-What is the capital of (can't remember what he says) Texas?

Koga-I don't know that i mean...(boosts up to the sky and falls down) (A/n;Sorry Koga fans!)

Miroku-(runs up to naraku)

Naraku-What is your name?

Miroku-Miroku!

Naraku-What is your quest?

Naraku-I seek the Donut no Tame' !

Naraku-What is your favorite color?

Miroku-Pink I mean purple iI mean AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!(falls off)

Inuyasha-(runs up to him)

Naraku-What is you r name?

Inuyasha-Inuyasha...

Naraku-What is your quest?

Inuyasha-I seek the Donut No Tame' !

Naraku-What is the capacity of an un laid swallow?

Inuyasha-What do you mean,an African swallow or a European swallow?

Naraku-I don't know that I mean ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (falls off)

Everyone else left-(crosses the bridge)

at the other side

Inuyasha-How are you guys still alive?

Koga and Miroku-We don't know...

Inuyasha-Look in the sky! It is the Donut no Tame'!

Guy in the clouds-I had it the whle time!

Inuyasha-You mean we went through all of that trouble,and you had it!

Guy in the clouds-Yup!

(everyone starts fighting each other)

Miroku-Everyone stop fighting!Stop fighting! For I posses the Donut no Tame' !

Sango-It is more beautiful than i ever imagined!

Miroku-I have seen the top of the mountain,and you all shall worship me as though I were az god!

Inuyasha-(stabs him)

Miroku-I regret nothing,I lived as few men dared to dream!

Kagome-Lets go home!

Everyone-Okay!

THE END!


End file.
